I am Crimson
by My Daze
Summary: Yugi is betrayed by his friends. Who will help him before it's to late to notice what's really wrong? YAOI! UPDATE CHAPTER 13!
1. It begins

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit off of Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
The lyrics in this belong to Hoobastank  
  
Song: Crawling in the Dark  
  
I'll probably only make the first chappie a song fic! But if you want more I'll do more.  
  
Warning: Yaoi, blood, violence, swearing, OOC ness. IF YOU DON'T LIKE Then DON'T READ PLEASE!!!!! Enjoy! ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
{I will dedicate and sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth of how my story's ending.}  
  
Yugi walked down the long dark street, his hair and clothes were matted with dried and fresh blood. His eyes were downcast and distant, like life just didn't matter anymore, and to him it didn't.  
  
Coming around a corner he caught sight of Sakura Park, the park where Anzu had rejected him only around four hours ago. Instead of turning away he walked slowly and limping into the park. His leg was badly injured due to his 'best friend' Jou when he kicked him down the stairs at Domino High School.  
  
~*~*~ Flashback  
  
"Yugi, cant you get through your head that Anzu doesn't like you!" Jou was screaming at the top of his lungs at the small innocent angel who had tears in his eyes.  
  
"I, I'm sor-," was all Yugi could get out before Jou cut him off.  
  
"Don't lie to me! Gods, you can be so damn childish Yugi. I am really disappointed in you, I though maybe you did finally grow up." Jou had hate in his eyes that Yugi had never seen before and he began to feel himself back away from the taller teen. 'What is this all for?' Yugi thought. 'All I did was ask her out and she declined, why is Jou so angry?' Before Yugi could say anything to his angry friend Jou's foot smashed into Yugi's small chest and he went flying down the stairs. He heard a sickening crack as his leg came in contact with the hard floor at the bottom.  
  
Jou just glared at the broken form of the small angel. "I don't want you botherin Anzu any more ya hear? And pick yourself up, you're so damn pathetic." Then he left and nothing more was spoken.  
  
Amazingly however Yugi did haul himself off the round and agonizingly limped his way out of the school, blood dripping from his leg and a cut on his head. Dropping his backpack somewhere along the way.  
  
~*~*~ End  
  
{And I wish I could know if the directions that I take and all the choices I make won't end up all for nothing.}  
  
The angel came to a swing and painfully sat down. There was no one that would come to him now, and it was his entire fault. 'If I wasn't so damn small and weak, then maybe I'd know where to go, where to belong.' He took a deep sigh and closed his eyes tightly and tried to think of better things, but could not.  
  
{Show me what it's for. Make me understand it. I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer, is there something more than what I've been handed?}  
  
Yami had told him that he was depending on him too much, so he took away the puzzle and hung around with Honda, Ryou, and Bakura who were now an official couple. But maybe Yugi was depending on him too much, it was apparent that he needed it though, couldn't even protect himself from his so-called friends.  
  
{I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer.}  
  
Suddenly the clouds began to cover the sky and the rain began to pour down. But Yugi didn't move, he didn't want to, this was his punishment for being so weak, so defenseless.  
  
{Help me carry on. Assure me it's okay to use my heart and not my eyes to navigate the darkness.}  
  
Yugi didn't know how long he was sitting there, but the sky kept growing darker and his body began to shiver unconsciously. The street lights soon came on, illuminating the area. Yugi hardly noticed, his eyes where beginning to become blurry and his leg was in immense pain. ' If I die, what will happen? Will anyone care? Probably not, they don't need someone so worthless as I.'  
  
{Will the ending ever be coming suddenly? Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?}  
  
Slowly the small angel's eyes began to close.  
  
{Show me what it's for. Make me understand it. I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer.}  
  
Darkness cover Yugi's mind as his limp and unconscious body slipped forward off of the swing.  
  
{Is there something more then what I've been handed? I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer.}  
  
Suddenly a black limousine stopped abruptly at the street corner near the park. A tall figure rushed quickly out of it and ran towards the broken boy.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi! Gods answer me!" Seto Kaiba screamed. His pulse was beating fast as he checked the rain-drenched boy over.  
  
{So when and how will I know?.... How much further do I have to go?}  
  
Mokuba jumped out of the limo after Seto with an umbrella in his hand.  
  
"Big brother, is Yugi okay?" Mokuba's eyes were filled with tears as Kaiba checked the boys pulse.  
  
"Yeah, but just barley. We need to get him to a hospital! Tell that to the driver, I'll get Yugi." Seto's brother nodded and ran back to the limo with speed he didn't even know he had.  
  
{How much longer until I finally know?}  
  
Picking up the limp boy Seto made his way back to the limo and carefully cradled the wounded boy in his lap. Mokuba held tightly onto his big brothers hand as he smile reassuringly at him.  
  
'I'm going to have a long talk with Yami,' was all Seto could think about.  
  
{Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me! In front of me!}  
  
An unconscious Yugi was unaware of the circumstances as the limo rushed to the hospital.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! SOON!  
  
You like? Well if you do then review! PLEASE 


	2. Though will never end

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit off of Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Warning: Yaoi, blood, violence, swearing, OOC ness. IF YOU DON'T LIKE Then DON'T READ PLEASE!!!!! Enjoy! ^__^  
  
Um, I did not edit this, so sorry for the errors! Bear with me please! ^___^  
  
Here we go.  
  
Yugi awoke to find that he was in a hospital bed. A cast on his leg, and a bandage covering his forehead. 'How in the world did I get here?' The angel thought. 'Why would anyone try to help me? I don't deserve such things.' Yugi's eyes closed as he tried to fend off the oncoming tears and the drought of sorrow that came with it. Suddenly he heard the door to the room open and then close quietly. Not wanting to talk to anyone the angel pulled the blanket over his head.  
  
Footsteps stopped at the edge of his bed and Yugi could feel the blanket being pulled back, away from his head.  
  
"No, I don't want to talk or see anyone right now, please just leave," came the weak voice of Yugi Motou. Seto could see that the boy was now crying, his tears dampening the sheets and Seto's seemingly ice-cold heart. 'Yugi, what ever happened that made you like this?'  
  
"Please Yugi, look at me," Seto's voice was calm and full of compassion. The small angel stopped crying at the recognition of the voice and turned his head up to stare into the deep blue of Seto's eyes.  
  
"Ka, Kaiba?" The taller boy nodded and caressed Yugi's cheek, but Yugi couldn't stop staring at him, the one whom he thought was his sworn rival. 'No, Yami's rival, always Yami's rival.'  
  
"Why did you save me? Why didn't you just let me die?" Seto was startled by the violet eyed boys words, how could he say such a thing?  
  
"Yugi? What makes you think you would be better off dead?" The other boy just started crying again.  
  
"Because I'm so weak and pathetic, worthless and useless. What use does anyone have for a 'shrimp' like me?" Seto couldn't take it anymore; he embraced Yugi in a loving hug that he only ever gave his brother Mokuba.  
  
"Who would ever say such things to you? You were and never will be weak, worthless, pathetic, or useless. You have the biggest and most caring heart of anyone I know, and that has always been more important then brute strength!" Yugi couldn't believe what the cold-hearted duelist was saying to him! Did he actually care? Was he really useful to someone?  
  
"Kaiba?" Yugi asked weakly. Seto was still in a warm embrace with the smaller boy; he really didn't want to let up.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered.  
  
"You didn't answer me before, why did you save me?" Seto smiled, he knew the answer to that one even before Yugi had first asked it.  
  
"Because I care Yugi, because I care," that was all that needed to be said. And for once in a long time Yugi truly smiled.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Kaiba?" Yugi asked as Seto helped the small angel into the limousine.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied when he and Yugi were safely buckled into the car. Yugi was released that day. The doctor told him that the leg was a clean break but would take a couple months to fully heal. Seto of course paid the doctor bill and Yugi was eternally grateful, Seto said that it was not to be worried about.  
  
"Are you taking me back home now?" The taller boy shook his head and leaned in towards the beautiful angel they both felt the car begin to move.  
  
"Nope, you're staying with me until I find out what has been going on with you and your 'friends'."  
  
"But Kai-," Seto put a finger on his lips to silence him.  
  
"No buts Yugi, I don't believe you are mentally well enough to go back there. And call me Seto okay?" The angel immediately brightened and gave his new best friend and big hug and a peck on the cheek. Seto was surprised and felt his pants tighten, but then smiled and ruffled Yugi's soft tri- colored hair.  
  
"Thanks, Seto." He blushed a deep red and looked really embarrassed. Seto shook his head and unbuckled Yugi's seatbelt and pulled him to his lap, minding his injured leg. Yugi let out a small 'eep' as he felt Seto's hard- on. Seto just held him closer and closed his eyes as he felt the warm angel sink into him.  
  
Soon Seto could hear Yugi softly breathing and knew that he was asleep. The driver motioned to Seto that they were almost home. Sighing Seto held his angel close and smiled a rare smile. 'My angel, yeah, my angel.'  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Yami was pacing uncontrollably around the kitchen. After he had gotten home from school his aibou was nowhere to be found, and so he panicked. Calling all of his friends they all didn't know where the master duelist was, Jou seemed a little reluctant to talk on the phone, which made Yami suspicious.  
  
Sugoroku was in coming home from his excavation in Egypt soon and he would want to see his grandson. 'Damn it! If only I hadn't taken the puzzle off of Yugi I'd be able to find him now!' It's true that Yami did feel a little bad about leaving his aibou defenseless, but he needed to learn how to defend himself. 'But Yugi isn't built to protect himself!' A voice in the back of Yami's head screamed at him.  
  
"Gah! How could I have done something that stupid!" He screamed out loud. The Pharaoh would have talked through their mental link but for some reason Yugi had cut it. 'What if he's seriously hurt and can't get help?' He thought. But soon all his thoughts were cut off from a knock at the door, Yami didn't really have time for this but he 'calmly' went to the door and answered it. There stood Anzu holding a bloodied and wet Yugi's backpack.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!" Yami's voice was cold and sinister; Anzu took a step back.  
  
"I found it not far from the school, I don't where Yugi is either, and I'm afraid it's my fault." Standing aside the troubled Anzu walked into the living room and sat down at the couch.  
  
"Explain." Yami spoke, and it was dark and very deep.  
  
"Well you see Yugi asked me out in the park during lunch today. I told him that there was someone else I was interested in and apologized. He said that it was okay but I could see the pain in his eyes. Later that day I was talking to a friend of mine after flunking a test so I was pretty angry. I started talking about how it was Yugi's fault and that if he had gotten a clue weeks ago that I didn't like him like that this wouldn't have happened. It was stupid thing to say, and Jou overheard me and told me that he needed to have a talk with Yugi, I told him that it wasn't necessary but he insisted. I didn't see or hear from Yugi all day after that. I don't thing Jou would ever hurt Yugi, I mean he's his best friend!" Yami took all the information in, as well, he didn't think that Jou could hurt Yugi either.  
  
"Poor Yugi, I should have noticed before, but I think we've been ignoring him to." Anzu spoke again. Yami felt awful, the way he treated his hikari was not acceptable. He did notice that he would go over to Ryou and Bakura's house more often, and usually come back with bruises or cuts of sorts. ' I was to damn arrogant to notice!'  
  
"That's it! We're going to find my hikari no matter how long it takes!" Anzu stood up and nodded.  
  
"Say, why don't you give Kaiba a call, maybe he's seen him around?" Although Yami didn't like Kaiba, his rival, he did agree that it would be a good idea.  
  
'Don't worry hikari, I'll find you and set things right.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Whew I'm done!! Do you like it? And what happened at Ryou and Bakura's house? Hmmm I wonder?  
  
Well please review! Thankies^____^ 


	3. Shall I know?

Disclaimer: I don't own or make profit off of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Warnings: YAOI, blood, swearing, OOCness, and perhaps uncomfortable situation/things.  
  
1: I was going to make Bakura a bad guy but.  
  
2: Yes this is a Seto/Yugi fic. There are more pairings though, lots more.  
  
3: Jou? Well let's just say, he's not my favorite character so if you really like him, you might want to back off this one.  
  
4: Lemon? We'll see. [hehe]  
  
5: You asked for more Ryou and Bakura, well you'll get it and then some.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
"Say koi?"  
  
"Hm?" Bakura responded. He and Ryou were wrapped in each other's warm embrace, exhausted from each their love making.  
  
"Don't you think Yugi's been acting a little strange?" Bakura nodded and tightened his hold on his smaller lover.  
  
"Yeah, ever since he first came to me and asked if I could train him how to fight I've been a little worried." The tomb robber let out a sigh; "it's strange though."  
  
"What is yami?"  
  
"It's like he didn't even want to train to defend himself, more like he wanted to be in pain." Ryou shot up out of Bakura's strong arms and stared down at his yami with intense worry.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything!" Bakura would've stared his hikari down he was to filled with guilt. Instead he put his head down and tried to suppress the oncoming anger.  
  
"Damn it Ryou. I promised him that I would say nothing to you, Yami, or the others. I didn't fucking think for a second that something else could be wrong." Bakura clutched the blankets tightly; Ryou put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.  
  
"Let's find Yugi and figure this all out okay?" Nodding his head slowly Bakura sat up and helped his koi off of the bed and embraced him lovingly. ' If it wasn't for Yugi, I would still be hurting my old self.'  
  
****************FLASHBACK  
  
"YOU'RE SO DAMN PATHETIC!" Bakura screamed at Ryou who was on the floor and holding his now broken arm. Ryou didn't say anything though; he would just let Bakura beat him. He hoped that one day his yami would change, hope that he would love him the way Ryou already did.  
  
The stronger boy walked up to Ryou and smirked at him.  
  
" I think it's time that I wake you up to real life slave!" Ryou's eyes widened in fear as Bakura pushed him down so that he was lying on his back, his hands gripping his shoulders tightly and his legs immobilizing the lower part of his body as he straddled the boy whose eyes widened in complete fear. 'No please not this, not this.'  
  
Then he could feel his shirt being ripped off of his chest, which was cover in black and purples bruises. Ryou didn't want to watch so he closed his eyes as tight as he could, but never did he speak once.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make it as painful as possible, I promise." He cooed the last to words with lust that caused tears to come to Ryou's shut eyes. Slowly Bakura began to unzip his hikari's pants.  
  
"BAKURA!" The yell came directly behind the tomb robber. When he turned around he saw non other than than Yugi Motou, who looked directly into his eyes.  
  
"That accursed Pharaohs light! Cant you see that I am busy?" He sneered at the smaller boy who sighed and took a step closer to Bakura, unafraid.  
  
"Please, leave Ryou alone. Do what you want to me, but please leave Ryou alone, he doesn't deserve this." Bakura got off and walked up to the small teen, now only inches away.  
  
"And why exactly doesn't that weak, pathetic, worthless fool deserve my punishment? He hasn't even tried to defend himself, to damn weak I tell you." Yugi's eyes were seemed a bit misted over and his expression was unreadable, even as he spoke.  
  
"He may not be strong in build Bakura, but he has a strong heart. He loves you and has always continued to, that's why he never defied you, never tried to raise a hand against you, even if it was futile." To say the least Bakura was stunned. 'He loves me? But no one has ever loved me, so how could he?' The platinum haired boy looked behind him to see the blood and bruised covered Ryou laying on his back passed out from the shock and pain.  
  
Bakura began to tremble with rage; his fists were tightly clenched. 'How could I? HOW COULD I!?' Suddenly the voice of little Yugi made him turn around still enraged.  
  
"Hit me," was all Yugi said, and it was all Bakura needed as he backhanded the little angel as hard as could. Yugi hit the living room wall hard; a trail of blood left smeared as he painfully stood up and faced Bakura a second time.  
  
"Again."  
  
A kick in the ribs.  
  
"Again."  
  
A punch in the jaw.  
  
"Again."  
  
A sickening crack was heard in the collarbone. It when on for what seemed like hours, and each time Bakura hit Yugi he would just stand up again and take another hit. He was smiling but there was an almost satisfied expression each time he received a blow. Finally though Bakura couldn't take any more so he collapsed onto his knees on the floor.  
  
"AGAIN!" Yugi screamed.  
  
"DAMN IT YUGI I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I can't not take it anymore."  
  
"Are you finished then? Do you finally understand?"  
  
"Yea, but how do I do it?" Yugi smiled and lifted Bakura's chin so that their eyes met.  
  
"Start by loving someone else, or just start by living."  
  
"Second chance."  
  
"Something like that." Yugi answered and let go of the tomb robber's chin. Bakura got up and walked over to the unconscious Ryou and picked him up gently. He turned around to see that Yugi had already left, and smiled for the first time in a long time.  
  
'Thanks Yugi.'  
  
******************END  
  
The memory brought Bakura back to reality, he was still in his lovers embrace, and thankful for it. Ryou looked up at him worry in his eyes.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nah, now lets go find Yugi." The chocolate eyed boy agreed and both boys threw on their clothes and readied themselves for a trip over to Yugi's house.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Seto quietly walked into his mansion cradling the still sleeping Yugi; 'he really does look like an angel.' He thought. He could hear the phone ringing but he let it go he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone else right now.  
  
Mokuba was asleep as well, which meant that Yugi could sleep for a bit longer. So he headed upstairs and opened the door to his room, Seto would sleep in a guestroom tonight and because his bed was the most comfortable he laid Yugi down in it.  
  
Once Seto turned to leave he felt something grab onto his sleeve, it was Yugi. He looked awfully tired but refused to let go of the corporation leaders jacket.  
  
"Please, stay with me tonight?" How could Seto resist such an offer? The little angel's eyes were so tear filled that Seto almost cried himself. So taking off his long trench coat he snuggled under the covers with the small angel. He turned off the light and held Yugi in a comfortable embrace that minded Yugi's broken leg.  
  
Yugi smiled and cuddled deeper into Seto's chest, for once in a long while he was content and so he basked in the warmth that the blue eyed boy brought.  
  
Seto loved to hold Yugi, to protect him; it was a feeling that he had always wanted to have, even when he and him dueled at Duelist Kingdom against Pegasus. He hated Yami though; he would keep the little light around for himself. But in the past month or so, Yami didn't seem to protect him as much, didn't seem to be around as often. Instead he usually saw him with Yugi's other friends. Anzu, the most annoying girl he had ever met. Honda, how the hell did he get his hair like that? And finally the puppy Jou.  
  
Seto always hated how Jou protected Yugi as if he was a possession, it disgusted him. He also didn't like the lust filled eyes he had when he looked at the lovely angel. But now Yugi was his and he would never let anyone hurt him ever again, he swore it.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Why wont he pick up!"  
  
"Calm down Yami, it's late, maybe he's asleep." Yami sighed in defeat, he and Anzu had walked all over the city looking for Yugi. This was about the seventh time he called Seto's house but every time a servant picked up the phone all they said was that he was out. This time however no one decided to pick up the phone.  
  
"What if my hikari's hurt, or worse dead!" Anzu and the Pharaoh sat down on the couch exhausted. After a few moments Anzu spoke up.  
  
"Did you call Ryou and Bakura?" Yami sat up quickly and rushed to the phone hopping that his light was over there or at least know where he might be. The phone started ringing and finally was picked up.  
  
"Hello Ryou speaking," Yami was relieved that he was home.  
  
"Hey Ryou, this is Yami."  
  
"Oh hey Yami! We were right on our way over."  
  
"Oh? What for?" Yami asked.  
  
"Me and Bakura wanted to talk to Yugi." Suddenly Yami's face fell.  
  
"You mean he's not with you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" 'Damn, damn, damn, damn!' Yami really was not having a good night.  
  
"He hasn't been home since school and no ones seen him!" There was panic in the Pharaohs voice and Ryou could sense this.  
  
"Calm down Yami, We'll be right over, then we'll figure this out." Ryou tried to stay as calm as possible.  
  
"Okay, thanks Ryou," and he hung up.  
  
"So?" Anzu asked,  
  
"Ryou and Bakura are coming over and when they do I'm going straight over to Kaibas house!" The tired girl didn't say anything, she knew the night was just going to get longer.  
  
BM: DONE! MWAHAHAHA. yeah.  
  
I'll write more soon I promise!  
  
Please Review. 


	4. I will reveal

Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit off of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, violence, swearing, disturbing situations.  
  
Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they keep me going and I love them. ^_^  
  
ENOY!! There will be lots of errors! You are warned.  
  
{I find the answers aren't so clear {Wish I could find a way to disappear {All these thoughts they make no sense {I find bliss in ignorance {Nothing seems to go away {Over and over again {Just like before. . .  
  
~Linkin Park, One step closer  
  
Yami was furious to say the least. He was so convinced that Kaiba took Yugi away from him just to spite him that his blood pressure must have been off the charts. Once Ryou and Bakura had shown up he immediately pushed them out the door and told them they were going over to Kaiba's.  
  
"You don't think Kaiba would actually kidnap Yugi, do you yami?" Ryou had a worried expression on his face. Bakura just laughed at him,  
  
"don't worry, Kaiba would NEVER hurt or kidnap our little Yugi."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Anzu asked surprisingly.  
  
"That's a secret," Bakura now had an evil grin on his face which made Ryou and Anzu raise their eyebrows. 'Kaiba, if you did come across Yugi, you sure as better have taken good care of him!' The tomb robber thought.  
  
"Hey! Move your asses! I haven't got all day!" Yami yelled from ahead, "We're almost there."  
  
"Thank goodness," Ryou sighed in relief. His lover took his hand and he quickened Anzu and Ryou's pace.  
  
When they did come to Kaiba's mansion Yami ran up to the door and started banging on it as loud and as hard as he could.  
  
"Your gonna wake up the whole fucking neighborhood you idiot!" Bakura commented, Ryou chuckled and Anzu rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well I'm just afraid for my aibou, so I have every right!" No one said anything for a moment until the door began to slowly open, and there stood an extremely tired Mokuba.  
  
"Do you guys know what time it is?" The sleepy boy asked slurring his words and rubbing his tired eyes. The Pharaoh bent down a bit so that he and Mokuba were level, and in an as calm as possible voice spoke.  
  
"Where is Kaiba?"  
  
"Sleeping last time I checked."  
  
"Good, now where is my aibou?"  
  
"Um, sleeping to."  
  
"So he is here!" Was really more of a statement  
  
"Yea, but why don't you come in, you can talk to big brother then." Yami stood up and signaled the others to follow him inside the Kaiba mansion. Yami seemed to be in a funny mood, he had that smirk on his face, the others were beginning to worry.  
  
"Why do you think Yugi's here love? I don't remember Yugi saying that he was friends with him, beside that fact Yami would never let him." Yami and the others were led into the large living room where all except Yami took a seat on the comfortable couches.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope we'll soon find out. It's late as hell and I want to talk to Yugi, not get in a fight with two people that hate each other." He snorted and felt Ryou lean up against him and nod his head.  
  
" I'll get Seto, but he's gonna be really angry when I wake him, Mokuba warned. Yami shrugged and watched the child leave the room and walk up the stairs.  
  
OOO  
  
Seto woke up to his brother calling him from outside of the room. 'Damn, it's so fucking early!' And he didn't want to leave Yugi's warmth, but his brother needed him. So being the big brother that he was the tall blue eyed teen walk up to the door and opened it.  
  
"What do you need Mokuba?" He asked his very tired younger brother.  
  
"Yami. Bakura, Ryou, and Anzu are downstairs asking for Yugi and Yami looks really scary." Seto almost leaped right over Mokuba from the shock that his rival was here in his house. 'That bastard, he'll never get Yugi if I can help it! Not when I believe I may have him.'  
  
"Go back to sleep Mokuba. I'll go talk to Yami," he almost growled the whole sentence. Mokuba nodded and went back to his room, and Seto looked back in him to make sure his angel was still asleep, sure enough he was.  
  
Shutting the door quietly and walked his way to the living room, preparing himself for whatever would happen next.  
  
When he stepped into the room he was met a fist aimed directly at his face. Catching the fist he instinctively pushed forward and tripped the attacker onto his back and kneeled putting one knee onto the opponent's stomach to prevent him from moving.  
  
"Yami," Kaiba calmly stated.  
  
"Kaiba," Yami did the same. Bakura, Ryou, and Anzu just watched, this was Yami and Kaiba's fight, not theirs. Bakura wasn't worried though, Yugi was in good hands with Kaiba, and he knew that as a fact.  
  
"Where the hell is my aibou!" Yami tried to get up but Kaiba still trapped the red eyed Pharaoh.  
  
"Sleeping peacefully, you have nothing to worry about I'll take care of him, you obviously can't." Yami let out a low growl, he was getting more pissed by the second.  
  
"Give him back to me now!" He threatened, but the corporation leader was unfazed.  
  
"No," Kaiba said, but it was all Yami could take as he used all of his strength to push the taller boy off of him. Yami stood up as quickly as he could and faced his rival once more.  
  
"YOU HAVE NO CLAIM ON HIM! GIVE ME BACK WHAT IS MINE!" That's when it started. 'MINE! MINE!' Seto snapped, he wouldn't let the Pharaoh think of Yugi as a possession, a thing.  
  
"YOU SON OF BITCH!" And it continued. . .  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Yugi awoke to the sound of people screaming at each other. His could feel the soreness in his leg as he pushed himself of the bed as carefully as he could.  
  
'Seto, why do you and Yami hate each other? It's my fault isn't it? If I weren't here, then it wouldn't be a problem.' Yugi limped his way over to Seto's large window and opened it up, then he removed the screen and peered down to see the dark covering of grass that was Seto's backyard. It was a tall two stories down, surly that would do the trick? 'Nah, probably just end up paralyzed and even more of a burden to everyone.'  
  
Yugi continued to look out the window though. He could see the lights of the downtown sparkling, luckily the Kaiba mansion was far enough away so that Yugi could see some stars. And as he looked up he saw a shooting star pass quickly by. The little angel thought about his life and remembered the times when he and his friends were together and inseparable. Yami had definitely changed, he wasn't as kind and protective as he once was, and in truth Yugi liked being protected by Yami, even if he was a little unfair sometimes. Although Yugi was shot down by Anzu, he knew that she and Honda had eyes for one another.  
  
Did he really love her? No, well not until Seto helped him out, Yugi discovered that there was more to the handsome blue eyed corporation leader, much more. He loved Ryou and Bakura desperately, and envied their happiness, but Yugi knew that it had always been destiny with those two. Malik and his Yami were out in Egypt somewhere, no one knew if they would ever come back.  
  
Then there was Jou, 'no, I won't think about it, I won't think about him. My parents, I can't deal with that either.' Tears came streaming down the depressed angel's eyes, his mind was always so confused, but he looked to endless night sky once more and made his wish.  
  
"I wish I knew why, just why." And he broke down, he couldn't keep the tears and the sobs back anymore. He leaned hard against the windowsill and continued to cry. 'Why? Why? WHY? WHY!'  
  
"Still blaming yourself Yugi? You never change." A calm baritone voice caught Yugi's attention, and he looked up and sniffled. There in front of him stood a teen almost the height of Seto. He wore baggy blues jeans with a whit button up blouse and white sneakers. He had spiky white hair that went down to his chin, and freaky white eyes that softened when he looked at the smaller teen in front of him.  
  
"You, you came back? When? How? Why?" The mysterious teen smiled and walked up to Yugi, patted his head and spoke.  
  
"Of course! I always came when you needed me, didn't I?" Yugi sniffed again and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I remember, but it's been so long I forgot-,"  
  
"My name right?" Yugi nodded again and looked into those esoteric white eyes. The boy gave a chuckle and bent down the look into Yugi's eyes.  
  
"Silly Yugi, I can't believe that you forgot, for I am Crimson."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gasp! Cliffe! But will be continued! I would love a pic of Crimson, that would be cool! I would do it myself but I um can't um draw, yeah. . .  
  
Well review please! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! 


	5. I come once more

Disclaimer: I don't not own or make profit off of Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, blood, violence, swearing, uncomfortable situations. PLEASE!!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
And thanks for the great reviews, I do you love you guys.  
  
I didn't edit, didn't have time, so sorry for that.  
  
Oh and this is and will be a Seto/Yugi fic. There are more though. . .  
  
  
  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou and Bakura were getting really sick of Yami and Seto's fighting. Poor Mokuba came down crying and begging his brother to please stop, but he didn't and Anzu was left to care for the sobbing boy.  
  
"Bakura, will you please do something, I don't think I can take it anymore," Ryou pleaded to his lover who looked deeply into his chocolate eyes. He was right though; something had to be done.  
  
Standing up from his spot on the couch, the tomb robber walked right up behind the screaming Yami and tapped on his shoulder. And in an angry rage the Pharaoh turned sharply around.  
  
"WHA-," was all he got out as Bakura's fist crashed right into his face, and everything went black as he fell unconscious to the floor. Seto just stood, shocked and unable to make anything of what just happened.  
  
"Bakura! Is that the only way you know how to solve things?" The silver- haired teen asked.  
  
"It worked didn't it?" He spat back while rubbing his right hand; "maybe I did hit him a little too hard though."  
  
Seto finally snapped back into reality and looked at Ryou, then Bakura, and then the unconscious Pharaoh lying on the floor. 'Damn, how could I have taken it this far?'  
  
"Thank you Bakura for stopping this nonsense." The tomb robber shook his head and walked over to Ryou and out an almost possessive arm around him.  
  
"No apologies Kaiba just give me and my koi a room to sleep in, it's fucking going to be light out soon and I'm tired as hell." Ryou looked tiredly at Seto, pleading with his eyes just to get some sleep.  
  
"Yea, and Bakura put Yami in a room to, he's bound to wake up eventually and it might as well in a bed then on a floor." Nodding the darker Ryou picked up the Pharaoh and slung him easily over his shoulder and began his walk up the stairs. Ryou followed after thanking Seto who smiled slightly and plopped down onto the couch, while rubbing his temples.  
  
'Now what am I going to do?'  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Sounds like they stopped fighting," Anzu said. Mokuba was lying his head on her lap while she stroked his hair like a mother would.  
  
"Yea, thanks Anzu."  
  
"No prob kid, are you going to be okay now?" Mokuba smiled weakly up at her,  
  
"actually could you stay with me tonight?" At first Anzu looked surprised but then she smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course." And so she let Mokuba snuggle warmly up to her, and watched until he fell asleep to let sleep claim her as well.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Yugi was still looking out through the open window. 'Maybe it would work, maybe I could-,'  
  
"please don't jump Yugi, I don't want to clean you up," Crimson said with an emotionless tone. Yugi almost laughed at this but instead ignored the teenager that was sitting casually on Seto's bed. So he looked up at the stars again, 'my wish will never come true, for there is no answer. . .' The smaller teen sighed and turned around to see Crimson eyeing him strangely.  
  
"What?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Want to go for a walk? This place is almost as boring as that damn lab!" At the mention of that Yugi's face fell and he was bombarded with old and unwanted memories.  
  
"Sorry about that," was Crimson's reply as he looked upon the troubled face of his friend. Yugi shook his head and brought himself to smile,  
  
"don't be, I should learn to get over the past anyway, should learn to be not so weak." Rolling his eyes the mysterious teen picked up Yugi and cradled him like a small child or baby.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing Crimson! Put me down!"  
  
"Shhh! I think every one is asleep, and you are going to be slow as hell with that leg." Instantly Yugi hushed up and let Crimson carry him quietly down the stairs and to the front door. They passed the living room where Seto had fallen asleep on the couch, and Yugi signaled for Crimson to put him down.  
  
"This will only take a minute okay?" Yugi whispered while Crimson nodded and waited for the little one.  
  
Yugi limped over to a chair that had a blanket on it and picked up. He came over to the sleeping Kaiba, 'gosh, he looks so peaceful,' and covered him quietly. Then the small angel leaned in close and kissed him lightly on the top of head and whispered very quietly, "thanks Seto, I love you."  
  
Walking carefully back over to Crimson he could see a small smirk on his face, but decided not to make a big deal about it.  
  
The two walked to the door and opened it quietly, the warm summer air caressing their bare skin. Crimson closed the door quietly and picked up Yugi once again, but now the shorter teen didn't mind as he snuggled into his old friends' chest.  
  
So Crimson began to walk, with Yugi curled up in his arms, going no where in particular.  
  
"So where is your house Yugi?"  
  
"Oh, it's the Turtle Game Shop about a mile from Domino High. Do you know where that is?" Crimson thought for a second then nodded.  
  
"Yea I think so. So Yugi, what's going on, I haven't seen you for so long that you've got to tell me all that has happened. It's obvious that the guy in the living room was pretty important to you, he your new boyfriend?" Yugi instantly blushed.  
  
"No, but I wouldn't mind." Came his small reply. Crimson gave a whole- hearted laugh this time making Yugi a little embarrassed.  
  
When Crimson came to a small park he found a bench and sat Yugi down in it before sitting down him self. The sun was just beginning to rise and the two boys sat in silence for awhile before Yugi decided to speak.  
  
"Crimson, I cant believe you're here, how did you know where to find me? Are we still-,"  
  
"Yeah we are, but now I know that something is troubling you pretty badly, so why don't you tell me everything," Yugi leaned up on his taller friend and closed his eyes.  
  
"You're right, well here it goes," he took a deep breath and began explaining to Crimson his life from when he came to live with his grandfather to when he went to Duelist Kingdom, and then his friends, Yami, and the millennium items. Finally he came to the present time and told him about Anzu and how he ended up at Seto's and how Yami thought that he was too weak. At the end of his story the angel began to cry.  
  
"Why are you crying Yugi?" Yugi didn't look at his friend when he spoke, he just kept on crying.  
  
"Because I am so damn weak!" Crimson merely picked the sobbing Yugi back up and started walking once again. Yugi cried as hard as he could into Crimson's chest, he really wanted to die. Crimson sensed this of course and immediately spoke up,  
  
"no Yugi, you do not want to die, for death is a thousand times more painful then life. Now stop crying, you're the one who doesn't want to be weak." Snapping his head up the little angel understood the realization in his friends' words. So he wiped his tears and tried hard not to break down again by smiling up at the teen that was still carrying him.  
  
"Thanks for being here Crimson, it really means a lot to me." The white- haired boy nodded to the beautiful boy in his arms and smiled back.  
  
"How could I not be here Yugi, how could I not." Nothing else was spoken as the two made their way to the Turtle Game Shop to get some sleep.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Jou awoke early to see the sun rise. An evil smirk placed across his lips as envisioned his plan unraveling perfectly.  
  
'Soon Yugi will be so broken that he'll have nothing left, and he 'will' become completely mine!' He laughed hard and went back to his room to prepare for the eventful day.  
  
  
  
Whew! Not a long chappie, but still! And to think I've only gotten started. ^_^  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Please review. Beside I want to know if anyone wants lemon? If you do that's fine, if you don't that's fine too!  
  
THANKIES! 


	6. Remember? Lemon Warning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or make profit off of Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to its respective owner.  
  
WARNING!!! LEMON IN THIS CHAPPIE, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ PLEASE SKIP.  
  
This is not a main Crimson/Yugi fic. The main pair is still YY/Y S/Y and of course R/B  
  
2. This chappie may seem confusing, but I assure you, it will all be cleared up.  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, blood, violence, swearing, uncomfortable situations. PLEASE!!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
Reviews are still awesome! So glad you are enjoying it so far!  
  
  
  
I AM CRIMSON  
  
  
  
Sogoroku Motou paced around his kitchen wondering where his grandson and Yami were. It was nearing morning but the older man refused to sleep. He had called all of Yugi's friends but only Jou's and Honda had picked up and neither of them knew where the little angel was.  
  
Going over to the coffee machine he poured himself his fifth cup for the night. He did admit that his grandson wasn't acting very normal of late, he just hoped that everything was okay. And if he didn't get some answers soon he was going to call the police.  
  
Suddenly he heard the front door open and in a mere second he was rushing to see who was there. What he saw totally shocked and surprised him. A slumbering Yugi with a broken leg was being carried by a tall white haired, white-eyed boy who could only be. . .  
  
"Crimson?"  
  
"Well, elder Motou, long time no see," smiled the mysterious boy. Sogoroku could only nod in reply as Crimson took a long deep sigh.  
  
"Bad timing I know, but could you direct me to Yugi's room, my arms are rather tired." The older man took a long look at his sleeping grandson and led the way to his room.  
  
Crimson tucked Yugi in lightly and walked back downstairs into the living room where the elder Motou was waiting.  
  
"Why are you here Crimson? Has something gone wrong?" Somehow the teen knew that was going to be the first question.  
  
"Motou-san, I am only here because I felt as though Yugi needed me to be here, you can understand that cant you?" Sogoroku looked puzzled.  
  
"What's wrong with him? Why would he need you at a time like this, I thought-,"  
  
"What ever it is you thought, you thought wrong Mr. Motou. So please do not worry about Yugi, I will watch over him." With that Crimson turned around abruptly and headed up the stairs to Yugi's room. The older man however remained in his position, worry glazing over his eyes.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of. . ."  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
In the moon light Yugi was like a small God. His tri-colored hair shined like velvet, and his porcelain skin glowed in the moonlight. His angelic features held such purity and innocence it was hypnotizing. Crimson couldn't keep his eyes off him, no one could, for very long anyway.  
  
Smiling, the mysterious teen quickly removed his all his clothes except his boxers and crawled into the bed beside the small angel. He looked over his still broken leg and closed his eyes. A warm yellow light appeared around the injured appendage. When it died down the cast was gone and Yugi's leg looked as good as new. 'Silly boy wont even notice. . ."  
  
"C. .Crimson?" Yugi woke up to find his old friend smiling seductively at him.  
  
"Yugi, I want you now." White-eyes bore into lavender with true passion, not the dominant looks Jou had sometimes given to him, looks he had no idea why were there at all.  
  
Yugi, although tired, complied to Crimson and laid down on his back and relaxed as best he could. This was Yugi's first time, and though Crimson and him had gone far at times, this was going to be the most intimate.  
  
********LEMON!!! PLEASE TAKE WARNING AND SKIP IF UNABLE TO READ!*****  
  
Crimson startled and looked down at his submissive beauty before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Yugi had always liked the taste of Crimson, it was like kissing the mist from a waterfall, clean and refreshing. The kiss deepened and Crimson drove his tongue into the cavern of Yugi mouth, tasting him thoroughly. The smaller one moaned into his mouth and bucked his hips up and meeting Crimsons.  
  
Pulling apart for air the white-haired boy quickly removed himself of his and his angel's clothing. Now completely naked the taller one began to suck and nip on Yugi's neck while his smooth hands caressed the beautiful creature below him. Going lower his tongue traveled over his perk nipples making Yugi gasp loudly, but not as loudly as when Crimson came to his navel and dipped his tongue in, Yugi giggled and pushed Crimson playfully away.  
  
"I can't believe you remember where I'm ticklish." Yugi smirked.  
  
"How could I not?" Was Crimson's reply, Yugi blushed and watched as Crimson lowered himself again, right before his swelling erection. Crimson was just as skilled as he used to be. His mouth descended onto the hard member and he began sucking hard and swirling with his tongue.  
  
"Ka. . Kami-Sama!" Yugi moaned loudly but then was immediately disappointed as the older boy let up.  
  
"Crimson," Yugi breathed.  
  
"You're going to come when I'm inside you Yugi, that's what I want." With understanding the angel willingly spread his legs for the mysterious boy. Spitting onto his hand, Crimson smoothed the saliva onto his fingers and slowly pushed one digit into Yugi's who tensed up.  
  
"Relax Yugi or you'll make it worse." To the best of his ability the smaller boy relaxed his muscles even when a second and then a third finger were inside. Finally deciding that he was stretched enough Crimson spread some more saliva onto his own erection.  
  
Yugi readied himself as Crimson placed both of Yugi's legs onto his shoulders and placed himself at Yugi's entrance. Yugi screamed when Crimson thrust into him fully but was cut off when Crimson kissed him deeply. Slowly the age-old rhythm began and the screams turned into loud passionate moans.  
  
Finally the sensitive spot was hit and Yugi's muscles tightened making them both come at the same time.  
  
***********DON'T WORRY ITS OVER NOW!!! {READ ON KIDDIES!}**************  
  
Crimson wrapped Yugi in a tight embraced; the mess could be clean up later.  
  
"You wish it was Seto or Yami don't you?" The question startled Yugi at first but soon he snuggled deeper into Crimson's muscled chest.  
  
"Sorry. . .," sighing the older one kissed his friend on top of his head.  
  
"I never expected any less, so that's why I'm going to help you. Remember Yugi, that's what I'm here for." Smiling, Yugi soon drifted of to sleep with Crimson into the land of dreams.  
  
DREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAM  
  
It was raining heavily and Yugi Motou was lost, but he could feel someone following him and watching him closely. When Yugi couldn't take it he took of in a mad sprint, desperate to get away from the hidden presence.  
  
Something heavy landed onto top of the small boy who struggled desperately to get out of the stronger grasp. To no avail his arms were pinned above his head and the attacker pinned his lower half by straddling him.  
  
"I've always wanted you Yugi, but you would never have me willingly, but it doesn't matter anymore because now you're mine!" The unknown figure laughed harshly. Yugi knew that he had heard this voice before but his train of thought was gone when a strong arm began to rip his clothes with lustful force. So he did the only thing he could, he screamed.  
  
ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENENDENDENDENDENDEND  
  
Yugi woke up with a start, his face was red and sweat was running down his brow. Looking out the window he noticed the sun was at about high noon. A cough startled Yugi and he turned his eyes to notice that Yami was looking down at him as well as Seto, both had a look of death on their faces.  
  
It was then Yugi remembered last night, and Crimson was still fast asleep. It was not going to be a good day.. .  
  
End.  
  
  
  
  
  
So? What will happen? And weren't Seto and Yami fighting before? What happened there? Review and find out! 


	7. Poem: Never ending Dance

Not a chappie but a nice poem that is kind of a prelude to the upcoming  
emotion/events of the story.  
I thought it was just appropriate okay?  
  
Never ending dance  
AJM  
  
There is always something more,  
We seem to be looking for.  
But as life decides to treat you well  
It turns its back and says,  
"Go to hell."  
A single tear of desperation  
Falls quickly to the ground,  
But to delve on such things  
Is impossible to resolve.  
And wandering so far off  
While others look around,  
To be caught is inevitable  
But to be found is to drown.  
So you feel yourself slowly falling  
Where is it you keep your grace?  
Your sanity overruled against the cold stone floor.  
Keep your eyes closed,  
For the images presented  
Lack the certain contentment  
That you so adorned before.  
Hate,  
Is it really so strong?  
I must be wrong  
You've said that before.  
Made it quite clear  
So I'll misplace your trust  
With my own forlorn.  
Therefore I will not hate, for that would be a sin  
Going against my dreams, my name,  
I'm searching deeper  
Though nothing to be found  
I question my worth  
As I watch others mirth  
Who am I really?  
This poor unfound soul  
Sinking farther  
Still alive and wandering.  
Must I live forever? 


	8. The relationship begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters, they belong to their respectful owners, not me. I do however own Crimson, my original character.  
  
It's been a long time I know! But enjoy this chappie, I should update sooner though! ^_^ Love you all!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Yugi shivered at the cold glare his Yami gave him, where was Crimson when you needed him? 'Damn! He could sleep through a hurricane!' And it was true, the white haired boy looked as if he wouldn't wake for days.  
  
"I believe this is the time you explain yourself my now not so innocent Hikari," Yami said, still glaring at Yugi. Seto gave a growl of anger and stepped closer to the whimpering angel. To say he was pissed was not enough, he was infuriated! Yugi was supposed to be his and Yami's, just the way they worked it out last night. Although a threesome had seemed questionable at the time, Seto couldn't come off of how sexy Yami was in the moonlight.  
  
"I want an answer now Yugi!" Yelled Yami, his patience riding on a thin string.  
  
"Maybe you should let the boy calm down first," strong arms wrapped themselves around Yugi and brought him into a calm embrace. Crimson peered at the two angry teens with a mock expression of amusement on his face.  
  
"Crimson-,"  
  
"Who the hell are you, how dare you defile my Yugi you monster! I'll send you to the shadow realm!" Suddenly the room darkened and Yami was spitting dark energy, Crimson just sat there looking bored until little Yugi jumped at Yami trying to make him stop. The ex-pharaoh did indeed stop, but not because Yugi was desperately pulling on his shirt, but because the little one was stark naked.  
  
Yami couldn't move while Seto got a bloody nose and a clueless Yugi was yelling up at his dark half not noticing a thing, which set Crimson off in a fit of laughter.  
  
"-and don't you dare go telling me what to do Yami, and why the hell are you laughing Crimson?" The strange teen just pointed below Yugi's waste and by the time he looked down his eyes were as wide as saucers and his cheeks as red as a rose.  
  
"Here," Crimson dropped an extra blanket on Yugi, "I' going to take a shower, be out in a bit." Was all he said before disappearing out of the silent room.  
  
Wrapping the blanket around himself Yugi looked down at his feet, "sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"Uh, well, you should be,"  
  
"but I didn't think that I'd upset you this much, "said Yugi. Finally Seto joined in by picking up his little crush and sitting down on the bed with him in his lap.  
  
"Yugi, you upset us because, well because-"  
  
"We both love you and both want you with us." Suddenly Yugi buried his head into Seto's shoulder and his whole body started to shake.  
  
"Please don't cry love, if you love that other guy we'll understand, though Seto and I will always try to make you ours." Lifting his head the violet- eyed boy shook his head and looked through his watery eyes at his Yami.  
  
"No, Crimson is my friend, I thought maybe I could love him more, that's why he and I. . . that's why we had sex last night."  
  
"So you don't love him?" Asked Seto who looked down questionably at his love.  
  
"Well, nothing more then a good friend, both of the older teens sighed heavily. Yami sat next to the pair and embraced them both. Suddenly Yugi looked up.  
  
"Wait how did you and Seto-,"  
  
"Get together? Lets just say Ryou and Bakura didn't put the guest in the guest room," Seto said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Oh and Seto," Yami said smoothly. "I need to get you back for hitting me upside the head with your extra 'special' hard pillow when you saw me sleeping in your bed."  
  
"Oh? And how-," was as far as he got before he felt backwards with Yugi on the bed. Yami stood up and was looking rather smug with one of Yugi's pillows held tight in his right hand. Setting the petite boy off to the side Seto grabbed the other pillow and engaged Yami in a reckless pillow fight.  
  
"Winner gets the first kiss from Yugi!"  
  
"You're on Kaiba!"  
  
Yugi smiled, he couldn't remember a time when he was this happy. So he sat back and watched the two loves of his life duel over a chance to kiss him. 'Oh yes, things will definitely be much more interesting from now on.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Outside of the room Crimson was listing to three laughing teens making a mess of little Yugi's room. He smiled gently and allowed himself to slide down to the floor, tilting his head back and looking up at the ceiling, then closing his eyes.  
  
'Why do I have a bad feeling about this. . .?'  
  
TBC. . . . .  
  
There you have it! Not a long chappie, but I wanted to get the new relationship in.  
  
Do you like it? YES/NO?  
  
I need feedback! Thankies!!! ^_^ 


	9. Crimson?

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit off of Yu-Gi-Oh O O O O There will be more on Crimson I promise! I know Seto and Yami got together quickly, however they do it for the benefit of Yugi. They will fight eventually. Sorry for the strangeness of Yugi's emotions/personality it will be explained eventually. ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPPIE!  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Did you call everyone?" A smiling Yami asked Seto.  
  
"Yeah, I even got Anzu and Honda to bring Serenity and Jou."  
  
"Jou? Do you think that's wise? I know he and Yug are best friends but lately-," Seto cut Yami off quickly.  
  
"Don't worry, whatever the problem is with those two we'll figure it out. Besides I can't stand how depressed Yugi still is. There seems to be something still bothering him."  
  
"I agree Seto, so hopefully this get together will cheer him up." The blue eyed teen nodded his head and began going over a list of things he needed for the party. He already had invited all of their friends and had the maids clean the mansion twice over. Yami proudly stated that he would cook for everyone because his home-EC classes were paying off. Yugi of course had laughed at his darker counter part and told Seto he would make sure to take pictures of this amazing event.  
  
So it was up to Yugi, Seto, and Crimson to go to the supermarket to pick up the food Yami had requested.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
There was a loud crash as cereal boxes went flying all over the place. Seto came running quickly to the scene but could hardly stifle a laugh, as tri- colored hair was the only thing visible in the large mound of cereal boxes. Luckily Crimson keep his calm and pulled the dazed Yugi out from under the mess of boxes.  
  
"Well it seems, that Yugi has picked out a cereal," the white haired boy smirked.  
  
"Seems so. Are you okay Yugi?" With bright eyes the angel smiled and nodded his head whilst holding tightly onto his box of Count Chocula. [AN: Yuuuuuuuuuuum]  
  
"You don't mind do you Seto?" Still with those big bright eyes Yugi looked at his new lover/boyfriend.  
  
"No of course not, however Yami's going to use me as target practice, do you know how much sugar is in that stuff!" Yugi only looked at him innocently and deposited the chocolate goodness in the cart. With a great sigh Seto followed after the bouncing boy to picked up the other items, but not before a worker glared at him, he obviously was the one who had to clean up the mess.  
  
Crimson however stayed behind, he claimed he had an errand to run, and although it was to Yugi's disappointment the mysterious teen promised he would be there for the party. With that he disappeared.  
  
When the couple were finally finished they decided to send the groceries home with one of Seto's servants and went to the park for a walk.  
  
Hand in hand the new couple came to pause at a small pond where cherry blossoms seemed to literally cover the surface of the water. 'Seto, what would I do without you and Yami?' The amethyst eyed boy thought, while looking at a pair of cranes from across the water.  
  
Seto however could hardly keep his gaze from the petite boy. 'Does he have any idea how beautiful he is? Doe he know what he does to my heart, my soul.?' Then as almost instinctually, Seto turned Yugi's head so that they were now looking deeply into each other's eyes. Amethyst and azure, directly into each other's depthless souls. Finally they leaned in together and met Seto's lips like cinnamon and spices; Yugi's a mixture of chocolate and honey. 'Figures,' thought Seto who almost chuckled but instead pushed his loves mouth open with his tongue.  
  
Yugi complied easily and felt Seto's tongue battle with his and it was wonderful he concluded, he only wished Yami was here to join in, 'ah well soon enough.' A while later out of breath and breathing hard the couple opened their eyes and smiled at each other.  
  
"Perfect, you're perfect, you know that Yugi?" He said as he pulled the shorter teen into his embrace.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself," Yugi said with a blush, which Seto thought was utterly adorable.  
  
"Perhaps we should get back, I don't think his highness wants to do everything alone, and the guest are going to be there soon." Yugi agreed and grabbed Seto's hand dragging him along.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
CRIMSON POV 1st person  
  
It was him, it had to be, no one could forget a face like that. But he had died hadn't he? Treacherous bastard, I'll kill him.  
  
Rounding the corner I follow my target, he's moving fast and it's hard to see in these dark alleys. Damn! Which way now, right or left? Closing my eyes I try to find his life force a nifty trick I picked up in the labs.  
  
Ah! He went right. So I run as fast as I can to catch up, nearly slipping twice on a pile of rotting garbage. Then I come to a left turn in this god- forsaken labyrinth of shit and brick until I see his shadow, just beyond the next turn. It's not moving so I suspect that he stopped, good. So I slow to a walk and approach my target, my prey. And he is exactly how he was all those years ago. Black hair, black eyes, black soul. . . He still towers over me with his 6' 10" frame and if he wasn't so damn good looking I might not have felt so intimidated.  
  
"My, my, your senses are certainly getting a little dull, what have you been doing all this time Crimson? On a vacation?" Stupid snarky bastard, still as sarcastic as ever. I watch as he runs a hand through his bangs, the rest is tied up in a pony tail just like it always has been. And the silver rimmed glasses, same fucking ones! He even wore his lab coat over his expensive Armani suit, conceited bastard.  
  
"I'm not here for games, why aren't you dead!" I can't control my anger; I hate this man so much.  
  
"Come now child, you know I could never die without completing my project," realizing what he's talking about I narrow my eyes. " Don't you dare," I hiss out the words with as much malevolence as I can and he glares darkly at me.  
  
"You do not tell me what to do child, and as far as I am concerned you still belong to me. Do not think for one moment that you can go ordering me around or I'll make it ten times painful for your little friend."  
  
"If I don't allow it?"  
  
"Then my research will be adding a few new specimens this year. Now, shall we?" He gestures to a door on the side of the slimy wall, shit, I should have known. Stepping up beside him he opens the door with a key and pushes me inside a dark hallway.  
  
What have I gotten myself into. . . ?  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
At Kaiba's mansion the gang was finally together and enjoying watching Bakura kick the snot out of everyone at Tekken 4. That is until Yami challenged him of course, and now the two spirits were in the heat of battle, curses were thrown fervently, and Seto had to send Mokuba to bed it got so bad.  
  
Yugi however wasn't really having any fun. His thoughts drifted to Crimson, who said he would be here but had never shown up. The small teen knew that Crimson tended to be gone for long periods of time anyway but something just felt wrong. Jou had also managed to show up with his sister Serenity. Although Jou had apologized for the way he was acting earlier the little angel still felt uncomfortable around him.  
  
'Where are you Crimson? Why cant I reach you through our minds?' Yes, something was wrong but what? Suddenly Yami interrupted Yugi's thoughts,  
  
\Yugi! Come on, were about to play truth or dare!\  
  
\\Coming Yami!\\ Sighing the little angel went back to his friends with Crimson still on his mind.  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
What happened to Crimson?  
  
How's Yugi a part of this? And who is 'the man'?  
  
Next: TRUTH OR DARE! [You won't wanna miss it!]  
  
Please review and tell me if you like the Seto/Yami/Yugi triangle thing! 


	10. The Game I

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters, they belong to their respectful owners.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Chapter 10: The Game: Part I  
  
'I believe you know me well,  
I react like you're ringing a bell,  
Are you sorry that you treat me unkind?  
Never you mind...'  
  
-Semisonic 'Never you mind'  
  
Everyone sat in a circle in the middle of Kaiba's big and comfortable living room. Everyone had shown up and were patiently waiting to start the game of 'truth or dare.' Jou, Serenity, and Anzu had grouped together and were talking amongst themselves. Honda was on the left of Jou laughing hysterically as he began to tell stories of when Anzu and him were in summer camp. Bakura sat on the left of Ryou while Yugi was in between his two new lovers. Although Yugi was comfortable being next to them it didn't help that Jou would send lust filled smiles his way while Yami and Seto weren't looking. Yugi was also feeling distressed because of Crimson who hadn't shown up and wasn't able to contact him telepathically.  
  
Seto decided to get everyone's attention so the game could start, "alright listen up everyone, we'll do this teams so we need two captains." Bakura stood up along with Jou; they would now pick their team members. However there was an odd number of people so one team would have an extra member, or so they thought...  
  
A knock on the door brought Seto to his feet wondering who it could possibly be at eleven thirty at night. He opened the door he was surprised to find a white haired and white-eyed boy waiting penitently outside. When Yugi saw Crimson he rushed up quickly and hugged him with great relief.  
  
"Oh Kami Crimson! I didn't know where you were, I was so worried about you!" There were tears in Yugi's eyes as he clung desperately to Crimson as he calmly stroked the violet-eyed boy's hair. Yami and Seto glared possessively over at Crimson who shrugged and led Yugi back to the circle to sit down.  
  
"So nice of you to finally join us, everyone say hello to Crimson, and old friend of Yugi's that Yami and I recently met," Seto stated as he pulled Yugi away from the newcomer and set him on his lap. Yugi didn't mind as he just smiled sweetly in reasurrence at his mysterious friend. All studied Crimson with different eyes, Bakura and Ryou seemed to eye a bit too long.  
  
"Old friend? Did you used to live around here then?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Actually Yugi used to live in Tokyo with me until he moved away when he was eleven, that's about right I think." Yugi nodded as the others mouths seemed to drop.  
  
"I thought you always lived here with your grandpa?" Honda mentioned.  
  
"Now that you think about it I didn't meet Yugi until he about twelve, so I guess. . .," Anzu wandered off as she began to think about when she met Yugi for the first time. 'He was so small and thin then, I wonder what his life was like in Tokyo, he's never mentioned it.'  
  
"Yeah well that was a long time ago, it's not important now," Yugi said, a bit uncomfortable, obviously the little angel didn't want to talk bout it, but Yami and Seto couldn't help but wonder why. 'I'll have to talk to Aibou about this afterwards,' Yami thought as Seto told Bakura and Jou to pick their team members so the game could get started. Bakura had picked Yugi first, which seemed to please Jou, in the end the tomb robber ended up with Yugi, Ryou, Crimson, and Serenity. Jou had picked Yami, Honda, Anzu, and Kaiba oddly enough, and to say the least Kaiba and Yami were a little pissed about being separated from their little lover but Yugi assured them they would be alright.  
  
"Okay listen up!" Seto started, "you can only truth or dare people on the opposite team. The object of the game is to get as many points for your team by doing the dares or truths that the opposing team makes you do. Whoever wins in the end gets to make the losing team do whatever they want." When the rules were finished Seto rolled a dice to see whom would go first. The high number when to Jou's team, so Yami decided to start them off.  
  
"Bakura, you will be the pharaohs first victim! Truth or Dare." Bakura never backed down from a challenge, the game was on.  
  
"Dare, oh great one," he sarcastically bit out.  
  
"Then switch yours clothes with Anzu, every last piece, and right here in front of us. Oh, sorry Anzu," Yami smirked as the tomb robber began to get red from rage but grudgingly got up and peeled off his sweat shirt and wife- beater (male tank-top) then threw them at Anzu who was wiggling out of her pink tube top and strapless bra. Yami quickly ran over to Yugi and covered his eyes before he could see any naughty bits.  
  
"Wow Bakura your hair is a natural color!" Anzu laughed as she threw Bakura her mini skirt and lacy thong.  
  
"Shut up onna!" He threatened, while Ryou sat contemplating the fact that the thong was very becoming of Bakura, the two had finished dressing. Bakura cursed the Pharaoh as he sat on his knees, trying his best to cover up what the thong and skirt didn't. Anzu on the other hand was quit comfortable in all of Bakura's loose fitting jeans and sweatshirt, although the boxers weren't her thing.  
  
When the laughter died down and Bakura felt less homicidal Ryou picked Seto who wanted a dare.  
  
"Okay Kaiba, you have to be my dog for the rest of the rest of the game, now on your hands and knees bitch!" In one word Kaiba was horrified, it was bad enough that the puppy (Jou) was here, but he was called a bitch! Seto Kaiba was nobodies bitch! Bakura just smirked at the dominant side Ryou rarely showed.  
  
"This is outrageous, I refuse to do this!" Yami of course wouldn't take Kaiba being a baby so he smacked him upside his head. "Hey, what the hell was that for?"  
  
"You're going to cost us the game you tight ass, now just do it." Throwing his hands up on the air the Kaiba Corp leader shuffled over to Ryou, got on all fours and began to bark, a little to snidely.  
  
"Who's a good doggy? Who's a good doggy? You are, yes you are," Ryou cooed making Kaiba lay down and put his head in his lap while his 'master' scratched behind his ear. As much as Yugi felt sorry for him, it was terribly amusing at the same time. Bakura was still trying to be modest as Jou just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, who wants to go next?" Jou asked his teammates.  
  
"I will," Anzu replied, "Serenity truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh truth I guess," shy little Serenity said.  
  
"Okay, how far have gone with a guy, and who was it and when?" Immediately she blushed and began to mumble just loudly enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Otogi. . . last month. . . blow job. . .,"  
  
"WHAT! SIS! I'll kill him," Yami had to physically hold back Jou from running out the door and hunting down the dungeon dice master. The others just stared in shock as the aforementioned pure and innocent soul had just stated that she had indeed done something very sexual with a man, they couldn't look at her or Otogi the same again. Yugi chuckled as Crimson just stared, seemingly deep in thought. When Jou calmed down Bakura's team was up, Yugi didn't feel like going so he persuaded Crimson to take a shot at it. Of course Crimson was brought out of his reverie when Yugi asked him to so he was a bit dazed but decided that Yami needed a bit of torturing.  
  
"Yami truth or dare?"  
  
"Hmm, I'll try a dare then. It's your first time so I can't expect much," sometimes Yami can be a bit of a moron.  
  
"First call your Dark Magician here," Yami looked a bit confused but he complied and soon the Dark Magician was standing before them all and bowing to his master.  
  
"What next?" Yami was having second thoughts about this.  
  
"Now all you have to do is out drink him, you've got alcohol right Kaiba?" The man now dog barked in affirmation. "Remember if you don't out drink him you lose the dare," Crimson mention. Yami gulped as Bakura gleefully brought out the hardest liquor he could find from the bar, two full bottles of scotch and a couple of shot glasses.  
  
"Hold on!" Jou got the attention of the group, "I want to add to this dare."  
  
"Okay, what did you have in mind," Crimson looked at Jou grinning.  
  
"Everyone knows that the Dark Magician has the tolerance of an insane Irishman, I say one from yer group take on Yami instead." There was an agreement between the two groups when Crimson spoke up, "since you brought this up Jounoichi, you pick Yami's opponent."  
  
It was at this time that the smallest member of the group looked up into Jou's scheming eyes and his blood ran cold.  
  
"I pick little Yug," these three words brought uproar from the tomb robber, the pharaoh, and the billionaire. It was useless however because Crimson had already chosen for his petite friend.  
  
"Very well Katsuya he agrees, you're on."  
  
End of chapter****************************  
  
Good/Bad? What is Jou planning? Why did Yugi agree?  
  
Please review ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** v 


	11. Game Over

Late again! But please enjoy.   
  
'Mind talk'  
  
Chapter XI  
  
THEREISONETHINGTHATWASLEFTUNFINISHED  
  
Tension was thick as the group of teens looked on as Yami and Yugi looked down at their first shot of Seto's whiskey. No one could believe that Yugi was actually doing this, and that Yami let him. Yami however, was not so sure of this either, but he believed that Yugi was old enough now to handle this. He didn't care if Seto was angry with him or not, Yugi hadn't backed down and was at one hundred percent on his consent with this. Though the only thing that had really bothered him was the strange gleam in Crimson's eyes when he said Yugi would take the challenge, there was something almost vile behind it.  
  
The dark amber liquid in the expensive crystal shot glass showed Yami his reflection; his eyes were full of uncertainty.  
  
"Oh come on Yami, this is supposed to be a fun night, so lets have some fun!" Yugi's childlike angelic face beamed at him from across the coffee table. Seeing that made Yamis heart flip and his game king spirit be renewed.  
  
"You're right Aibou, lets do this. I hope you're prepared to lose!" There was still that nagging insecurity...  
  
"Ready whenever you are," Yugi grabbed his glass and raised it to Yamis, and without a further word the two began to drink. Seto was beside Yami refilling his glass every time it emptied, as was Bakura for Yugi. Everyone seemed to be having an enjoyable time watching the little drinking contest continue, well everyone except Crimson who was watching Yugi like a hawk.  
  
Jou was watching Yugi also, but it was with a very different kind of eye, the eye of lust, hunger, and greed. You see Jou wants Yugi badly, and ever since he first laid eyes on the beautiful angel he was planing on how to get him into his bed, and never leave. This little drinking contest was what he finally needed to accomplish his goal, and he would finish with the most beautiful and luscious prize he could think of. Constantly he would think of Yugi's lithe, pale, and unmarked body. To imagine having that beautiful angel writhing under him would send such pleasure though his body that he would be wary of coming right there. The shy, gorgeous teen was his every dream and fantasy, and he would finally be his tonight.  
  
However Crimson saw through Katsuya. He saw the incredible lust he had for his little friend, and he was going to make sure that Katsuya got everything he wanted tonight, and then some.  
  
"Shit you two! You had better quit soon or someone's gunna puke all over Kaiba's nice rug." Honda was looking on with the rest of the group in awe as Yami and Yugi both finished their fourteenth shot of whiskey. Both were beginning to look like shit and Seto was starting to worry about his furnishings, but more about Yugi. The little one had a strange glint in his eyes and it didn't look like a good thing.  
  
Suddenly Yami's glass dropped to the table after his fifthteenth and he abruptly stood up and stumbled into the kitchen where a terrible retching sound could be heard. All but Crimson, Jou, Seto, and the drunken and eerie looking Yugi rushed in after Yami to make sure he was all right.  
  
"I'll take care of Yugi Kaiba, why don't you tend to Yami. I promise no harm will come to him." As much as Seto didn't trust the white haired teen his kitchen was on the verge of becoming Yami's new porcelain god.  
  
"All right, but if one hair on his head is harmed I'll make you wish you were never born," Seto growled.  
  
"Yes I know, come on Katsuya, you can help me," Jou was more than inclined to help so he stood and watched as Crimson whispered into Yugi's ear then picked him gently up.  
  
"Take him to the third room on the top of the stairs, he can sleep there. I'll be back to check up on him," with that said Kaiba walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to tend to Yami, but he would not be long, he didn't trust Crimson yet completely.  
  
Kaiba had left, leaving Crimson and Jou to walk up into the expensivly furnished room that Kaiba had told them to use. Crimson had set Yugi on the bed and began to undress him, while Jou pulled back the covers and let Yugi snuggle deeply into them.  
  
"Katsuya," Crimson looked directly into the lusty eyes of the blonde. "I know you want Yugi, and I know you plan on taking him tonight if you can. To say that I will stop you is true, unless you can prove to me that you deserve him."  
  
The blonde haired boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Crimson who remained nonchalant.  
  
"Oh? How do I do dat? And who said I was gunna get any kind of permission from you?"  
  
"I'm not giving you permission, but if you decide to not take up my offer and proceed to harm Yugi in any way, I will kill you." It seemed to Jou that as incredulous as this was, Crimsons eyes were not lying.  
  
"Fine, give yer stupid test or whateva, I'll show you that I deserve Yugi," and that was Jou's last chance until the white eyed enigma smiled a very wicked smile.  
  
"Very well then, the task is simple. All you must do is wake him up, but with all that alcohol in his system it might be harder then I thought." Jou only stared at Crimson like he was crazy, 'what a sucker, this will be a cinch!'  
  
"Fine, then he'll be mine," Jou walked over to the sleeping Yugi as Crimson leaned against the wall and gently closed his color less eyes. 'Then by all means fool, take him...'  
  
A hand was placed on Yugi's cheek as Jou sat casually on the side of the soft guestroom bed and began to speak softly to the slumbering boy. There was no need to be violent with the angel, besides, his head would be splitting when he woke up, and Jou didn't want to piss of Crimson, who he still knew too little about.  
  
While Jou was busy trying to wake Yugi, Crimson was reaching out to his friends alcohol distorted mind. 'Yugi!' He called out to him frantically. 'YUGI!' It was repeated over until a small reply was heard, Crimson smiled, the fun would begin soon.  
  
'Crimson where are you!' Yugi's small and panicked voice drifted over the mind link which the two held, 'Crimson, what's going on!' This was too much fun for Crimson as his voice became more harsh and scared, for Yugi.  
  
'Yugi you have to get out, they've come again! Run Yugi Run...' Sheer panic now over took Yugi as Crimson's voice was lost in a torrid of returning memories of hands touching, grouping, hitting, and abusing him. Of high laughter as screams seemed to never cease and blood ever present on continuous white walls. This was what Yugi saw, and when his eyes snapped open a figure blocked his view of his surroundings, and their were hands touching him, just like that time...  
  
Jou was growing impatient as Yugi refused to stir, he also noticed that Crimson eyes were stilled closed, and he was not moving as well. However he refused to give up for then he would have the child all to himself, which was how it was supposed to and going to be.  
  
When two amethyst gems snapped open Jou was about to jump for joy, that is until he noticed that those orbs were portraying a leval of fear which Jou had never seen, nor ever wanted to. Before the blonde could even think any further a scream tore its way out of the angles mouth that was so horrible even Crimson flinched.  
  
There was no escape, Jou had been baited and now the trap was set, he realized this when a small smile came over the white haired boys face. This smile would be the last thing Jounoichi Katsuya would ever see as his world went black and something burst from the inside of the left side of his chest. "Silly boy..."  
  
End of Chapter XI  
  
Short but I had to put something up. Questions? Comments? You know where to go and what to do.  
  



	12. What now?

Disclaimer: Look at the other chappies.  
  
Reader Reviews at the end!!!! YAY!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER XII  
  
As the ambulance carried away a recently deceased Jou the others were desperately trying to figure out what the hell had happened. How in the world could Jou's hearts just, explode! It made no sense, and as clueless as Crimson said he was, Yami, Seto and Bakura couldn't be too sure. Yugi had been asleep as far as they knew; too wasted to even think properly, but Crimson was with Jou at his death, it didn't make sense. Yugi had said to trust the white-eyed boy, but how cold they when they knew nothing about the boy?  
  
At the present moment Crimson was talking to the officials, telling them what he knew about the incident. Good thing Yugi was stilled asleep, then they could prepare for the angels reaction to the death of one of his best friends. 'It's going to be a long road,' thought Yami who was feeling better from all the alcohol. After all he was a powerful and ancient pharaoh was he not? Although he and the little one did need a rematch.  
  
"I don't like this one bit," Bakura said with a sneer.  
  
"I don't either Tomb Robber, but there's nothing we can do, I promised my light that I would trust this Crimson and I will not go back on my word." Bakura's glare deepened, not only did he not trust this 'Crimson,' he did not like how Yugi seemed to be mentally unstable because of his appearance. 'Yes, something has been wrong with the little one ever since he came into the picture, some detached emotion that I cannot grasp. Something that is making the Pharaohs light more unstable and confusing then ever before, but what is it? What is this stranger hiding?'  
  
"Don't think too much now Bakura, it's not worth it if Yugi is unwilling to speak of it at the present time."  
  
"Perhaps, but my eyes will continue to watch that one, you can be sure of that!" And with a huff the Tomb Robber left Yami to his own musings.  
  
'So will I Bakura, so will I.'  
  
OOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Crimson felt a pair of crimson eyes on him; he knew that Yami and that silver haired one didn't trust him. Kaiba as well most likely, but he didn't care, not as long as he kept Yugi safe. Though the stunt he pulled with Katsuya was a little more dramatic than he wanted. He had gotten rid of the pest, and that was the important thing, even if he did get a little to carried away.  
  
As the officer asked the last of the questions, the emergency vehicles left the Kaiba mansion driveway and Crimson walked back to the mansion front door, well away from the others. Bakura and Yami's eyes watched him ascend the staircase to where Yugi was sleeping peacefully. Seto was the first person to check on the boy, he did not appreciate the presence of the white- eyed youth but shrugged it off as he looked at the angelic face of Yugi, sleeping soundly.  
  
'Perhaps I was a little too harsh on him,' Crimson thought. He had of course tucked Yugi back into bed when the little one woke up from his 'nightmare.' After that he had run quickly down the stairs with the best look of horror he could muster up and told the others of Jou's tragic demise, as subtly as possible of course. 'Well, it was amusing at least,' and no more would Katsuya be a threat to his friends' life, ever again.  
  
When Yami, Bakura, and Ryou walked into the room, Crimson knew he was in for another interrogation unless he left as quickly as possible.  
  
"Unfortunately with the terrible circumstances I have things I must do, tell Yugi when he wakes up that I will be back soon." Bakura stepped in Crimson's way as he walked smoothly towards the exit.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until you tell me all I need to know," Bakura growled.  
  
"Not now yami, just leave it be."  
  
"Leave it be! One of Yugi's friends just had his fucking heart explode for no reason and you tell me to leave it be?!" Yami ignored Bakura's outrage and walked over to the bed where his light lay, but not without throwing a nasty glance at Crimson, who brushed it off casually. Ryou was trying his best to keep his lover in check, but also wasn't sure of Crimson and how well he was to be trusted, no matter what Yugi had told them.  
  
"I understand that I am a prime suspect in this, and because you have no information on me or my past I am not to be fully trusted. However, I assure you that I would never let harm come to Yugi, and I would never lay a finger on one of his 'friends.' So if you don't mind Bakura, there are things I need to do, and as you know nothing about me, it would be wrong of you to place me as guilty until you can prove it. Now kindly get out of my way." Hesitantly the disgruntled Tomb Robber let Crimson pass through the door and disappear out into the hallway.  
  
"Seto? You've been awfully quiet, is everything alright?" Ryou inquired to Seto, who was silently gazing at Yugi. Yami and Bakura looked at the billionaire as well, waiting for a reply.  
  
"I'm just worried about Yugi, he's too kind of a soul, and this will be a lot for him to handle," he looked down and stroked his little lovers soft hand.  
  
"You're right Kaiba, but we will protect our little one in the end," Yami said strongly.  
  
Bakura and Ryou nodded at Seto who smiled lightly in return.  
  
"Come Ryou, we should get some sleep while we can,"  
  
"Okay, we'll see you two later then," Ryou smiled.  
  
"You two can use the guest room across from Mokuba's room, the girls have already settled down." The two silver haired bishis nodded and left the room, although not sure of how well sleep would come.  
  
Kaiba stripped down to his boxers while Yami did the same, then settling down on either side of the little angel, each holding one hand, they drifted off into slumber, no more words were needed.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO In a room that was once full of toys and teddy bears was a single plush looking bed, with satin white blankets and pillows made of the softest down one could imagine. The bed stood out like a star in the inky blackness of the universe.  
  
In the middle of the bed was a small figure wrapped up in the warmth of covers. Slowly he opened his amethyst eyes and smiled lazily up at the figure, which approached and sat down next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Crimson spoke while running his hand through Yugi's soft locks of hair. "I didn't mean to go that far, I got carried away."  
  
Yugi shook his head softly, "It's okay, and I know how you get, but Jou..."  
  
"He was in it from the beginning Yugi, I had no other choice, you cannot forget about the past now," Yugi sighed.  
  
"I know, but he-,"  
  
"Don't dwell on it little one," came a stern reply from Crimson.  
  
"I'm afraid of what might happen to the others."  
  
"Nothing will happen to them, they love you far too much, and their trust is genuine."  
  
Yugi nodded and shed a couple of tears for the friend he once knew the friend he had loved nonetheless. 'I'm sorry Jou, forgive me.' When the boy turned to Crimson he gave a small smile and touched the older teens face lovingly.  
  
"I will endure for you," came the soft voice of Yugi, "be careful please."  
  
Standing up Crimson looked down at the teary eyed boy and closed his eyes, a voiceless agreement between the two was made before Crimson disappeared from the soul room, leaving Yugi to curl up in the covers again.  
  
"Jou, I'm so sorry."  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
There was a flash of light, then a solid thump of a body hitting the ground, a large knife fell from the killer's right hand, and all was silent in the moonlight park. Kia Motou looked down at the dead man without remorse and sighed. Things were getting more difficult now that Project C had managed to escape. There were more people to kill and more plans to rethink, although he did not expect Project C to come in contact with his little one, perhaps things were not so bad after all.  
  
Kia took one last look at the body and took out his cell phone, then proceeded to make a call.  
  
"Hello? Natsamura? Takiko is dead, everything is taken care of." A deep voice came through the other end of the cell while Kia closed his eyes; the night was far too warm; he'd need a shower.  
  
"Good, then that only leaves Keiko and Akio left to deal with, I trust you can handle that."  
  
"Of course, it will take a day or two to track them down, it seems they've caught on to our plans, but they wont be a problem."  
  
"That's what I expect as well, but I wont take chances, I want them out of the picture as soon as possible."  
  
"And project's C and Y?" There was a hint of sadness at the mention of C and Y in Kia's voice.  
  
"We will move soon, Y should be easy to get as long as C is out of sight, and if he becomes a problem you know what to do-," Kia nodded his head as the phone cut off.  
  
Of course he knew what to do, although it was not something he was looking forward to. 'Please Crimson, don't do anything stupid, I don't want to hurt you, it would hurt Yugi too much."  
  
With that the tall dark man left the scene and disappeared into the night.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
What was that!? Who is that man? Project C and Y? ( I wonder. . .)  
  
Please review!  
  
READER REVIEwS!  
  
agentpudge: Yes, Jou is dead, and no Crimson was not messing with Yugi. (In a bad way) He's just takes things a little too far. Confusing? I hope I clear it up soon... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hiei Dragon Girl: Interesting? SWEET! Thankies!  
  
Squrlie Jack: Hope you liked what happened, and just wait for the rest.  
  
QueenOfGames2: Sort, I know, sorry. . . And I know! Yami needs to step down and aknowledge the fact that Yugi CAN kick his ASS!  
  
SoulDreamer: SWEET! Thankies!  
  
Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Jou is a bad dog ne? Well, no more. . .  
  
DaughterofDeath: I did.   
  
Strega: Crimson is an odd character, but trust me, he would NEVER hurt Yugi intentionally.  
  
setokaba: Oh you'll see and then some!   
  
ChibiChib: ThankS!  
  
gothatheartholo: Yami huh? I suppose, although Yami will never be as COOL! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (Cough) Sorry. . . 


	13. Interlude

Finally! Reader reviews for chappie twelve at the end! Disclaimer: Chapter 1

WARNING: Things move quickly in this chappie! Don't know why?

Chapter Thirteen

When Yugi awoke he noticed that he was definitely not alone, in fact there seemed to be two warm bodies in the bed with him, they were both wrapped around him possessively.

'Maybe I'll just lie here awhile,' thought the little one as he cuddled deeper into his lover's warmth. Yugi couldn't help but think of Crimson, and even Jou, whom he promised not to worry over, even if Crimson made him promise not to. The teen's heart was just too big and Crimson knew this, but he felt that Yami and Seto's love would help keep Yugi's depression at bay, which it did. Yugi hadn't felt so secure and safe for a long time, he was grateful that he had people that would care for him so much.

He only worried that his past could potentially involve his friends, but that's what Crimson was for, right?

Before he could think on that further he felt a pair of lips kiss him lightly on the cheek. Turning his head towards deep cerulean eyes a giggle came from Yugi, which made Seto scrunch his nose in confusion.

"What? You're just too adorable not to kiss, besides I think I deserved it,"

"Oh? And why would that be Kaiba?" A deep voice came from the other side of Yugi.

"I don't need a reason Yami, I just do," rolling so that he was now startling the smaller boy Seto abruptly leaned down and caught Yugi's lips in a passionate kiss. Yami, who was rather rudely pushed out of the way glared at the man who was now ravishing his beautiful hikari. So, not feeling in the least bit remorseful pushed Seto off of Yugi so that he tumbled to the floor.

"Dammit Yami! What do you think you're doing?"

"I think it's about my turn don't you think so Yugi?" Still quite dazed and confused from the recent kiss invasion, Yugi could only nod in reply, which got him another make out session.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When the three finally got downstairs, after a bit of arguing from Seto and Yami, they noticed that two silver haired bishies, the girls, and Honda were up and eating breakfast.

"Well just help yourselves," commented a partially grumpy Kaiba. The two lovers just shrugged in response, more into their food then Kaiba. Anzu smiled and said that Mokuba was still sleeping; he apparently wasn't a morning person. The rest of the crew was groggily watching the news.

"And in other news the tragic and sudden death of one Jounoichi Katsuya of Domino city leaves friends, relatives, and officials shocked. The cause of death was a sudden implosion of the heart," the channel was quickly changed when Serenity noticed Yugi watching, with tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay Yugi? It happened so suddenly, we weren't sure how to tell you." Great concern was laced through Ryou's voice as he looked at his good friend. The pharaohs arms wrapped around his smaller lover tightly, "I'm sorry aibou I don't,"

"No, I- I knew," with a sigh he bowed his head, hiding crystal tears. Seto raised his chin and looked deeply into his eyes, "how?"

"I didn't want to say anything, but I remember waking up when he put me in the bed. Before I knew it though he just, collapsed. I don't remember anything after that, guess I did have too much to drink." He gave a small humor less laugh. No one spoke but comforted Yugi with their understanding eyes, which he appreciated greatly, he didn't want to worry about this now. And at least he could still lie out of his ass…

Giving everyone a small smile the little one pushed away from his lovers, "I know this may sound selfish, but can we just forget about it for now, I just want,"

"say no more aibou, I think we all need to take our minds off of this for a while anyway." With nods all around Honda spoke up.

"Well then, what should we do today? The arcade?"

"Oh come on Honda," Anzu added, "there's got to be something better then that. How about a movie?"

"I heard the carnival is in town, that might be fun," Serenity suggested.

"Then the carnival it is!" Yami, looking excited agreed with Honda, "do you mind Kaiba?" Grabbing a glass of juice Seto walked over to the others.

"Sounds like a plan to me, I'm sure Mokuba would like to go as well. Now why don't you sit down and eat Yugi I think it would be good for you." Seto had noticed that the boy was still on the thin side, and with all the emotional stress he needed to make sure he was physically healthy.

"I'm not really hungry," but before he cold say anything else a pair of arms wrapped around him and brought him onto a warm lap.

"Hey! Get your hands off of him Tomb Robber!"

"Shut it Pharaoh, now don't make me force you to eat little one, cause I will and you won't like it." 'Bakura must have noticed how thin Yugi was as well, thank goodness for his intuitiveness,' Seto thought.

Yami still looking a bit murderous watched as Bakura made Yugi a bowl of his favorite cereal, and reluctantly, his aibou began to eat. Ryou just giggled and went back to nursing his own breakfast, looking up occasionally to watch his yami's possessive sweetness. In a sense it really was sweet, although a bit odd as Bakura was a sadist. 'I always knew he cared about Yugi, as I do.'

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAAOAOAOAOAO

At night, the fair grounds were a mass of twinkling lights and sweet smells. Packed with people of all ages, mostly laughing couples shyly holding hands. Normally this would bother little Yugi, who at one time didn't have anyone to call his own, but the two handsome men on both sides of him made him realize that he finally did have someone, not only one, but two!

Of course Yugi noticed each blushing glance his Yami and Seto would pass at each other. Their relationship was rather new and forced, but Yugi new that ever since Battle City, Yami had begun to feel differently towards Seto. It was subtle, but Yugi always had a keen eye for these kinds of things. Maybe, he should give them time alone.

"Hey look! A Ferris wheel! Why don't we go on that," smirking inwardly the little angel dragged his lovers towards the large piece of machinery.

"Aibou, there's only room for two, why don't we find something else," Yami suggested. Seto nodded his head, agreeing with Yami.

"That's okay Yami, why don't you and Seto go, besides I wanna watch Bakura play some games." Apparently the Tomb Robber had almost destroyed a stand when he picked the wrong 'duck.'(1)

A startled look came across the older boys faces, before a blush overrode it. "Are you sure Yugi? Is that what you want?" Seto asked.

"Of course!" A large grin spread over the angels face, "besides, I heard the views great up there," both still looked a bit skeptical. "How about this then, you both go first and then when you're done you both can go up with me!"

"Very well aibou, are you going to be okay down here by yourself?" Yugi nodded, "well okay, Kaiba, after you." The Pharaoh made a sweeping gesture, which Seto pointedly ignored.

When both were seated Yugi waved happily at them and proceeded to look for Ryou and Bakura.

Meanwhile, on the Ferris wheel, the two ancient rivals sat together almost unnaturally close. 'Kami he's beautiful, with the lights and the moon and the,' eyes locked, crimson and cerulean pools turned and twisted with great force.

A hand came up to twist its way into tri-colored locks. "Kaiba, what… what are you doing?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time my Pharaoh," and before either could think lips crushed against each other hungrily.

OPOOOOOOPOOOOOOPOOOOOOOPOOOOOOOPOOOOOOO

It was all summed up in one word; lost, Yugi Mouto was lost. Luckily he was still in the fair grounds and not some dark ally, but he was lost non-the less.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TBC….

Gah that was short! But I needed to get it out of my system! And I really didn't feel like writing Jou's death in there, its not that important! (sorta…)BAH! Next chappie is being worked on so ill will definitely be here faster. I SWEAR!

1: You know those little floating plastic ducks that have numbers on the bottom? Jip you every time….

L

I LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW FOR ME!

READER REVIEWS! Finally….

(inugurlie)

Awww! You no sleep for me! I love you! Snickers Seto would make a better puppy!

0

(Yana5)

And I love you! Thanks mooch!

0

(Yami Ryu and Hikari Kioku)

Yeah mine does to.

0

(SoulDreamer)

Are you sure? I could be messing with you! WAHAHAHAH! I love to do that!

0

(i love athrun)

You gotz it!

0

(Abi2)

Yeah Im here, sorta. ;

0

(agentpudge)

I know. Teehee, its not the end yet either, gives me lots a time. Thanks for your review!

0

(Squrlie Jack)

Well how kind of you! I will indeed!

0

(Hiei Dragon Girl)

Always good to hear, enjoy the next chappie!

0

(QueenOfGames2)

Actually, Bakura and Yugi are my fav pairing of all time! I just love how possessive he is. And I wont kill Crimson yet! MWAHAHAHAH! Wait and see.

0

(Silver Moon Phoenix)

Do you really think id make something that obvious? GASP! Who else will die? Uhhhh youll find out in time.

0

(gothatheartholo)

Damn straight he did! But I suppose there is a reason for that as well. All will be revealed un time.


	14. Interlude II Before the Storm

Holy Monkey POOOOOOO!

Ive been away but I'm back! Where? I really don't wanna say…

Shortie here, but be prepared for the next chappie, it'll get the good stuff going!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter Fourteen (Interlude II)

People of all shapes and sizes were around Yugi, people that were no threat to the little one but still made him uneasy in his attempt to find Bakura and Ryou. After a bit of wandering Yugi assumed that the two white haired bishies didn't want to be found, he smiled at the thought. His plan to get Yami and Seto together was full-proof, there was no way they could deny their feelings for one another, they were just too strong.

He hoped that Crimson was okay, he hadn't shown up since Jou's death and Yugi was beginning to worry. Crimson had always taken care of things in the past, but things were different now, he was different.

Suddenly depressed, Yugi thought a nice boat ride would cheer him up, even if he went alone. The little bay which connected to the ocean was beautiful on a starry night with the carnival lights sparkling on the water, the perfect way to relax and maybe get a small nap in.

Yugi paid the cashier and picked out a small rowboat that he could easily maneuver on the water. He would've told Yami through his mind link where he was if Yami hadn't 'accidently' cut it. Yugi would yell at his Yami later for that, of course the moans and other noises his lovers would be making didn't sound so bad. Giggling to himself the little one wondered when he had become so dirty.

The boat was perfect for two people but he managed it rather well, rowing himself out into a small-secluded area was easy on the placid water.

(YUGI'S POV)

I set the paddles in the boat and stared up into the starry night sky. They were beautiful, untouchable things, and if you did get a chance to touch one you'd burn. Is that what my life is going to be? Every time I try to make it right, someone or something burns? If I close my eyes and wish hard enough, would it all disappear? Crimson, Yami, Seto, father, would you all leave me, if I so desired it?

(Normal POV)

Amethyst eyes closed shut, worry apparent on the angelic face, which was illuminated in the heavens light, protected by unseeing shadows.

(CRIMSON POV)

Realization, maybe it was time that I conclude your fears and desperation my angel. No more can I look at your smiling face and wonder if the future holds anything for you at all. But this is why, I'm not afraid to die angel, this is why I continue to strive for your freedom and the people you've fought so hard to keep.

Yugi, promise me you'll let me go, promise me you'll live once again. As I descend into the far reaches of hell.

(NORMAL POV)

The shadow's milky gaze drifted from the figure on the water and far into the sky, where the only thing he could think of was revenge so sweet it stung.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It wasn't until much later that night the two recently lip-locked men found their little lover sleeping peacefully, curled up in a small wooden boat. He had drifted ashore smoothly from the breeze. Luckily the wind blew away from the ocean, or they would've had one big problem on their hands.

Crimson eyes playfully looked into cerulean ones. "Maybe we got a bit carried away ne?"

"Perhaps we should make it up to our little one? I've got some time off next week, a vacation should be in order." Yami smiled at the idea, Yugi could use the relaxation, with everything that's been happening recently.

"Great idea Kaiba, but lets get Yugi home in bed before we tell the others," it would be too terrible to wake the angel now. And Bakura and Ryou wouldn't mind some time away as well.

"Then it's settled. First thing tomorrow, we set out for some R&R."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"At that place, we happened to meet… and now we can't do anything, yet…

In this town, we happened to meet… and now I cannot love anyone, yet…"

Dir en Grey 'Akura no Oka'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Whoa! That was short! I'm getting really bad aren't I?

Next chappies will begin the actual past coming back into the picture. Lots of Crimson, lots of Yugi. Lots of pain, blood, tears, and yes, realizations…

Oh: I also love DeG! Mmm Ko-ko chan…

Reader reviews:

FireFairy032003: Im glad you liked how Joey died, I know I did…

cute-little-Yugi; Ahhh! Don't hurt me, I promise more.

Mandy925892002: Thankies! I like Crimson too, however I'm sure you'll be surprised to find out who he really is.

Ayame Skyes: EEE! Youre soo nicee!

InuGurlie89: I love big machines. Thanks a boonch!

Ryu Jonesu: Yeah I know… But I really am getting ready to get the good stuff up!

QueenOfGames2: Yeah, BkuraxYugi is my fave! But for the sake of the fic. Its strictly between good friends.

gothatheartholo: Well I sure hope you keep with this one, even though I've been away soo long. Thank you, thank you!

Thanks again for the reviews, you're the reason I keep this story going. Although Yugi is too cute to resist!


End file.
